Forever Love
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Channy r BFF's!Sonny is turning 18 today!Both Chad and Sonny love eachother.To deep.Neither of them can tell eachother that they love eachother.Except when Chad trys 2 but gets interupted.Do u think it will work out?Story better then Summery R&R!1
1. Birthday, Love!

It was the day, the day of all days. It was her 18th birthday. And, the only person who was celebrating it with her was her true love Chad. Even though he didn't know that she loved him, she did.

Even though Sonny didn't know it, Chad felt the same way.

"So birthday girl. Time to open your presents." Chad smiled, his charming smile, giving her the present.

Sonny, felt a little tickle going through her spine. How was it possible that someone loved the other person so much?

"Wow, Chad. You didn't have to go all down the way for, me. Just me." Sonny laughed, starting to carefully tare the paper.

"But, Sonny. Your you. I cant remember what it was like without you here. In Hollywood. It would have been crap. I would have hated life. You're my best friend Sonny." Chad told her, seeing a big smile spread upon her face.

Sonny looked inside the box. There laid a beautiful gold earring's.

"Wow, Chad. Thank you. I love it. Thank you." Sonny smiled, giving her best friend a really big hug.

That night Sonny went home. Feeling sad. She doesn't have Chad, yet. As a boyfriend. I guess she will have to keep trying. She got dressed into her pyjama's. She had on a pair on hot pink shorts. With a white tee shirt on. She climbed into her bed, and very slowly fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning, she woke with a knock on her apartment door. She pulled herself out of the bed. And went over to the door. Before opening it, she looked at her watch.

"Seriously? 7:00." Sonny whispered, starting to open the door. Finally the door was open. On the other end Chad was standing there.

"Hey, friend. How was your night? I know. Wonderful. Because you spent it with moue." Chad laughed, walking into the apartment. Without any permission.

"Why are you here? At 7 in the morning." Sonny asked, closing the door, and walking up to him.

"What? I cant see my best friend?" Chad asked, not wanting to call her best friend, but girlfriend. 7

"I guess you can. But why are you here so early?" Sonny asked.

"I dunno. I was bored. Sonny listen. Lately. I have been having this feeling. And I don't know what it is-" Chad paused, by a knocking at the door. Like seriously you had to knock now?

Sonny walked over to the door, opening it slightly. Looking, she saw her mom. And a couple boxes. Her mother came through the door. Then 2 minutes later, there was another knock at the door. This time, Sonny already knew who it was.

"Tawni. Come in!" Sonny yelled, as Tawni showed her face, threw the door. Giving her best friend a huge hug.

"Mom, Tawni. Why are you here. I mean why are you here now. At 7?" Sonny asked, not enjoying there presence. Her and Chad were in the middle of a very important conversation.

"Well, since You and Chad were having a little hang out last night. We decided to have a little birthday party for you today. With presents and cake." her mother told her, holding up a small cake, and a box, wrapped in wrapping paper.

Sonny was sitting down, beside Chad. Tawni beside Sonny. And Sonny's mother beside Tawni. Sonny grabbed one of the presents. Her mother took it from her.

"No, no, no, no! We give you your present's." her mother laughed, handing Sonny one of the presents.

Sonny started to gently open the wrapping paper. Revelling another little box, which also had wrapping paper on it. "Really?" Sonny asked, in middle of a laugh.

She tore the other set of wrapping paper. That revelled another little box, slightly smaller then the last. It had tape on each side. Sonny ripped the tape off each side. Taking the box out of the other box, opening it. There was a little baggie.

"Mom, was this from you?" Sonny asked.

"Yep. Open the baggie." her mother instructed. Sonny did as told, she pulled out a little angle necklace.

"Mom, is it?" Sonny asked.

Her mother nodded. "I decided that you're the one that deserves it the most. You loved her. And she loved you."

Sonny hugged her Mother, with all she had.

Chad looked at her confused.

"You know how I told you guys about my grandmother dying?" Sonny asked. They nodded.

"Well, this was her necklace. She was going to give it to my mom. But she never got to it. She died. I was 10 when she died. I always observed that necklace. She asked if I wanted it. She said she was going to give it to me, on my 11th birthday. But she died before then. I thought it was gone forever. That necklace was the only thing I loved more." Sonny explained, feeling tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Wow, Sonny. Wow." Chad said, not even able to say another word. He was amazed.

"Sonny, I am so sorry. I never knew about that." Tawni told her, trying to keep her tears back.

"No, guys. I am happy that it is here. She is here, with me. Forever and Always. This necklace will never leave my side." Sonny smiled.

"Honey, there are more presents." Her mother reminded.

Sonny waited for her Mother to hand her, yet another present. But, at last she handed her one. Sonny, grabbed it tightly. Gently putting it on the ground. She grabbed a hold of the wrapping paper, moderately tarring it off the large box. Exposing a box, that had a image of a lap top on it.

Sonny gasped, heavily.

"Mom! You didn't! Why?" Sonny asked, growing less excited.

"Well, your going to be going off to college. And I want to be able to see your face. Hear your voice. And, your living in Holly Wood. Me and your father are living in Wisconsin." Her mother explained.

"Mom, thank you! I love it!" Sonny happily said, hugging her Mother once again.

"Now, you have a present from your dad. Umm, I have to tell you. Your gonna love it!" Her Mother said, handing her a small box. Wrapped with great care. She very, very carefully tore the paper off of the box.

It revealed a pear gold bracelet. One that she had been wanting since she was still living at home. 3 years ago.

"Wow, Mom. I love it. Tell dad that I love him!" Sonny smiled.

The next present she got was a small, ish. Box from Tawni. But this time it was in a bag. Thank goodness.

She opened the box. It contained a little wallet type thing. Sonny opened the wallet, and it held 3 $20 gift cards for any where in Hollywood. Then her mother passed her yet, another box, again in a bag. Sonny opened the box, seeing. The most prettiest shirt, and skirt. Then underneath, was 2 more $20 gift cards. And 3 pairs of Pj's. One a pair, of Pink shorts, and a lighter pink tank. And the other pair was black pants and a white tank.

"Oh my gosh! Tawni! Thank you. I love all of it. You are one of my best friends!" Sonny hugged her, then everyone else joined in.

After everyone ate cake. Tawni, and Connie ( Sonny's mother) were leaving.

"Bye Mom. See you soon. Maybe next summer. I am not sure. I am going to college, umm, in September. I love you! Thank you for all the presents. See you tomorrow Tawni." Sonny closed the door, leaving just her and Chad inside the apartment.


	2. Crying, Leaving!

Chad was sitting on the couch. Sonny was waiting for him to continue what he was going to say. But, it didn't look like he was going to.

"Are you going to tell me what you were going to tell me?" Sonny asked, irked.

"I forget what I was going to say." Chad lied.

"Seriously, Chad. I thought that we were close enough to tell the truth! But I guess not! Get out!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny…." Chad sighed.

"No! If you can lie to me. Then you don't want to be friends!" Sonny cried.

"Please! Sonny. I want to be friends. I want to be more then friends." Chad quickly said.

"You lost that chance. Now get out!" Sonny yelled, walking over to the door. She opened it. Telling Chad that it was over between them. There friend ship. And everything. Chad sadly walked out the door, before leaving all the way he said. "I am sorry. I am stupid. I am really sorry."

Sonny slowly closed the door and fell to the ground. She began to cry. Putting her head in her arms.

Sonny didn't move all night. She stayed in the exact same position. Crying her eyes out.

Dawn had approached Sonny, she woke from the light flashing in her apartment. She heard a very quiet knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sonny asked, still crying.

"Tawni. What is wrong? Open the door!" Tawni yelled from the other side of the door. Sonny slowly opened the door, releasing Tawni running into the apartment. "Sonny is everything ok?" Tawni asked.

"No." Sonny cried.

"What happened?" Tawni asked.

"Me and Chad were talking before you and my mom came over. Umm, he was being really nice. Then when you guys left, I asked him what he had to say. And he said the he didn't know. He lied to me. Then I was like 'If you want to lie to me, then we wont be friends' Then he said that he wanted to be more then friends. I told him that he lost that chance to tell me. Then I kicked him out of the apartment. And I stayed that that spot for the rest of the day, and night." Sonny explained, feeling more tears began to fall, like a water fall.

"Sonny. He loves you. And he didn't know how to tell you. Why did you kick him out? He told you that he loved you." Tawni sighed.

"What if I don't love him?" Sonny yelled.

"Do you?" Tawni asked.

Sonny nodded. She felt like a complete fool. Why did she kick Chad out? Why did she get so stormy when Chad lied to her?

Hours past, Tawni had left. Sonny was just left, in her very empty apartment. In her sorrow. She knew that she had to apologize to Chad. But she didn't want to admit to him that she was wrong. And that wasn't like her.

She laid on her bed, and started to think. It was the middle of August. Maybe she would leave early. For college. Then she wont have to face Chad, ever. Even though she loved him, she couldn't stay in this town any longer. She packed up all her blankets. And clothes. As she was in the middle of packing her clothes. There was a knock on the door.

Sonny walked over to the door, and opened it slightly.

"What do you want, Chad?" Sonny sighed, letting him in.

"I wanted to apologize….. What is happening in here?" Chad asked, flabbergasted.

"I am leaving. Tomorrow." Sonny told him.

"What? Ok, Sonny. I was a fool…." Chad paused.

"That is something we both can agree on." Sonny said, walking into her room, and again putting clothes in her suite case.

"Anyways. I am sorry. But I will tell you what I wanted to tell you." Sonny stood up strait, actually looking like she was listening. "I have feelings for you. I really do. And, when I lied. I have a reason why I lied. I lied because I was scared if you didn't have feelings for me, and I would've had a million shades of red on my face, if you didn't. I didn't want to ruin our friend ship. I am sorry." Chad explained.

"Ok, I accept your apology. But, I am still leaving. I am sorry. And for the record. I like you to." Sonny smiled.

"Your still leaving?" Chad asked. It looked as if, he had just fallen off a cliff. He looked, so sad.

Sonny nodded. "I am sorry. But, I cant stay here anymore. It is to much drama. I am really sorry. But I have to pack, my flight leaves tomorrow morning. You wont see me, for a long time. You gotta go. I am really sorry. But, bye." Chad could see tears falling again.

Chad walked out, feeling like he had just lost the most important person in the world. He wasn't going to let that stand. Not at all.

Sonny could feel the tears once again. She pushed him away, even after he confessed his feelings to her. She was so stupid! But, she was leaving. Sadly.

Sonny slept, very peacefully that night, dreaming about how life would affect her once Chad was out of her life. She wanted Chad in her life, but she wanted them to be more then just friends. But now that was never going to happen, was it?

Sonny woke to the sound of her door slamming. She had just spent the whole night, sleeping on the floor. Which might screw up her back. She heard foot steps in her apartment…. She quickly got up, realising what time it was. She had 5 hours to be at the airport.

Sonny walked out of her room, and saw a very angry Tawni.

"Why!" Tawni yelled. "Why are you leaving? Even after Chad confessed his feelings for you. You know what, sometimes you be a complete idiot!" Tawni yelled, seeming extremely angry.

"Tawni! I cant stay here anymore! It is to much Drama! I love all the friends I have made, but I have to get away! Just leave! If you don't want to be supportive of me leaving, then you can get out of my life! For good!" Sonny yelled, getting more angry by the second.

"Fine! Maybe I will! Good bye, Sonny!" Tawni yelled, slamming the door behind her. Sonny fell to the ground, crying. Why was he life so hard? Why were all the people she loved, leaving her?

Sonny was leaving for the air port. Leaving behind all the pictures of her Tawni, and Chad. She needed to forget them. Make new friends. Fall in love with a different guy. But that wasn't going to happen was it?

Sonny stood in the waiting area waiting for her flight to be called. Finally a voice came on over the intercom, saying, "Flight 23, people please make their way to the plane entrance to get their tickets looked over, Thank you!"

Sonny made her way to the flight entrance, she was one of the first in line. Wonderful! She walked through the seats until she found 22. She was all on her own, so if she started to cry, no one would see her. Every one was now seated. The plane was ready for take off. It was it, she wasn't leaving now. She was going to make a new life, and she was sure of it. Sonny, got out her phone, and dialled Tawni. She waited for her to answer….


	3. 3 phone calls, and a flight!

"Sonny what do you want!" Tawni asked angrily.

"I need to talk to my friend." Sonny said, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"You lost that opportunity!" Tawni yelled, quietly.

"Please Tawni! Just because I left, doesn't mean that we cant be friends." Sonny pleaded. "Sonny I am hanging up on you now. You lost your opportunity for us to stay friends!" Tawni said, waiting for Sonny to reply.

"You knew that I was leaving! But what I decided to leave early?" Sonny yelled, nobody besides her heard.

"Ok, I give you that! But not when you leave because you and Chad have one stupid little fight doesn't mean you have to leave! Leave behind all your friends. And the boy who has the biggest of crushes on you!" Tawni yelled. She loved Sonny (as a friend) she never want to befriend her.

"I didn't know! And maybe I wouldn't have, if he wouldn't have lied to me!" Sonny yelled, feeling tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"I am sorry. But your screwed I cant stay with you. I cant be friends with you anymore. You have screwed up your life! Bye!" Tawni hung up, regretting what she had just done. Sonny started to cry, she has lost everything. And she didn't know how it was going to effect her.

The plane landed Seattle. Sonny tried this time for Chad's cell. But, Sonny didn't want to talk to him right at this moment. But, she knew she had to.

The phone rang, she waited for anyone, anyone to answer. Finally she heard, a quiet voice. Hello.

"Chad? Are you ok? It is Sonny." Sonny said, sounding kinda worried.

"Sonny? Yeah…. I am fine. Why are you calling?" Chad asked.

"I thought you would like me to call you." Sonny said, feeling regret for calling.

"Ohh, no! I have been wanting you to call. I just did something last night, that I completely regret. Because of you." Chad told, explaining every single detail.

"Chad! Why the hell did you do that?" Sonny asked.

"I dunno! I am stupid. But, I miss you Sonny! When will you come home?" Chad asked. Sonny didn't answer for a while, thinking of how she is gonna answer this without hurting Chad.

"Maybe next Summer. I have to get on with my life. Forget everything in Hollywood. Forget you. And Tawni. I am sorry. I love you. But, if I have to be away from you. And thinking about you every second of the day. I would rather just forget you. I know it sounds mean. But….. I am sorry." Sonny apologized, feeling her tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I understand. Umm, I gotta go. Need to shower." Chad sighed.

"Chad, please. I really am sorry." Sonny said, but there was no answer. Had Chad hung up? She felt so stupid. But she knew that he was still there she just hung up. Leaving him to his thoughts.

Sonny walked back to the plane. Waiting for the doors to open. Once again she was in the front. There was this nice lady behind her. She said. "Hey, Honey. Are you ok?" Sonny nodded. Not looking at her, because then she will know that nothing was ok with Sonny's life. Nothing! After 15 minutes of waiting in complete sorrow, the doors finally opened. Sonny ran into the plane. Not letting any one see her big chubby cheeks. Stating that she had been crying. The doors closed as there were no seats open except for Sonny's seat, which she had two open seats. That no one could occupy.

About an hour into the air, Sonny's phone rang.

"Hello." Sonny said, shallowly.

"Sonny, honey is everything ok?" he mother asked worried. "What happened?"

"Mom. I cant talk. I am on the plane, for umm, college." Sonny paused.

"What! Why are you on the plane already? You don't start college till September." her mother reminded her.

"I know but, my life has been hectic. I cant stay there anymore. I need to leave. I am sorry. Are you mad?" Sonny asked.

"No, I fully understand you decision. But why you would do it, I have no friggin idea. Why?" her mother asked.

"Because. I don't really feel like explaining it. It will bring to many tears. I gotta go. Talk to you soon." Sonny said, forcing a smile.

"Ok, Bye honey. Hope you feel better. Don't stay away from your friends. They are who stays with you, when everyone else fails. And takes you into the dirt. Where I can see that you are right now." her mother trailed off. "Bye honey!"

"Bye mom. I promise that I will feel better soon." Sonny said. Not even certain about that herself.

Sonny suddenly fell asleep. For the rest of the plane ride. A very long plane ride.


	4. Meeting A New Friend

The plane landed, hours later. Sonny sleepily got off, not even sure if she should be there yet. But, now that she was, it was too late. Right? No, she was never right. Was there ever a time when she was right? No! She had nothing! She was friendless. Her own mother didn't even like her. But, her mother didn't say it. Sonny walked down the street, waiting for a cab to come. Finally, one came. Sonny out her bags in the trunk, and got into the vehicle. She arrived at the university that she would be at for the next 3 years. My, that was a long time! A long time to be away from the people she loved.

She walked through the doors. Walking to the front desk. Waiting for the person to look up.

"Hello." the lady said.

"Hi, my name is Sonny Monroe. I am scheduled to be at school, today." Sonny forced a smile.

"Ok, let me check my computer." the lady smiled, looking on the monitor. "Ok, can you wait over there? I am just putting out on the site that you're here, and we have to get the room ready. So, please wait over there, it shouldn't take to long." she smiled. Sonny walked over to the couch, getting out her phone. It had been 30 hours since she had last talked to Chad! More then a day! Wow!

Sonny was talking to Chad; so far no yelling was happening. Until now…. "Chad I didn't do it on purpose!" Sonny finally yelled.

"Well, then why did you do it?" Chad asked, getting madder by the second.

"I don't know. Ok. I left. What the hell! Who really cares? I thought you were on my side! But apparently not. And I thought we were friends. Not any more." Sonny yelled!

"Sonny, our friend ship was perfect until….." Chad stopped.

"Until you lied to me. Everything is your fault. Everything goes back to you! You're the reason that we are leaving. You're the reason I am gone!" Sonny yelled.

"No! It was you! You're the one that took it offensive when I lied! Seriously! People aren't perfect! We lie. And maybe I didn't want to say it anymore!" Chad yelled.

"Maybe not. But that doesn't give you the right to lie to me! No one has the right to lie to one another. And you lying, ruined our friend ship! Bye!" Sonny yelled, closing her phone shut, with a slam. She left Chad, on the other line, calling her name. Sonny began to cry, everything was starting to fall into place. Right? Was this what was suppose to happen, everyone she loves, hate her? Well If it wasn't, that is what is happening.

Sonny walked up to her room, almost falling onto the bed, after caring like 4 suite cases full of clothes. No one ever bothered to ask if she needed help! Sonny fell asleep like that, crouching off the bed, sleeping on suite cases. Comfy! She didn't stay like that for to long. She woke when a person walked through the door, almost knocking everything over.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Did I wake you?' Jessica asked.

"Yeah, but no problem. It isn't all that comfy to sleep on suite cases. I am Sonny." Sonny smiled.

"Jessica."

"Cool, where are you from?" Sonny asked. Hearing a little bit of an accent in her voice, but she couldn't make it out.

"England. I am glad to get out of there. It is to much when you have to life in the queens order." she smiled.

"I new you lived somewhere like there. I heard your accent. My!" Sonny yawned.

"Yeah. Well, I am going to sleep. See you tomorrow, Sonny." she smiled, before climbing into the bed, right beside Sonny's.

Sonny woke, to the sound of her alarm clock.

"Gosh! I forgot that!" Sonny said, looking at the other bed, which was empty. "What time is it?"

Jessica walked out of the bathroom. "Ohh, sorry did I wake you again?" Jessica was dressed in a pair of short, shorts, and a black tank top. She had her hair in a nice ponytail.

"No, my alarm did. You're an early berg aren't you?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why. But whenever I try to sleep in, I end up being more tired. It is weird." Jessica laughed, sitting on her bed, putting away some clothes, into the dresser.


	5. All Of The Above

Jessica looked back at Sonny, getting confused.

"Is everything ok?" Jessica asked.

"No. My life has just been crap, since the a couple days ago, the day after my birthday." Sonny explained.

"You can tell me, if you want." Jessica sat down on the bed, beside Sonny.

"Well." Sonny paused. Took a breath. "My best friend. Chad Dylan Cooper." Jessica looked as if she was going to pee her self.

"You knew Chad Dylan Cooper?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, he was me best friend. Anyways, he was going to tell me something.. But then My other friend Tawni Hart, and my mother came in. So we had a little birthday bash. But when they left, I asked Chad what he had to tell me. He lied to me.. He said that he forgot. I got so angry. I kicked him out of my apartment. Then, for forgiveness. He said that he loved me, and I loved him to, but I told him that it was to late, and then he left. Tawni came over, extremely angry. Then we be-friended each other. Then I began packing, to leave for college early. And yeah. That was the moral of the story." Sonny said, beginning to get tears in her eyes.

"Wow! And I thought my life was a bitch." Jessica said, amazed how Sonny could take it all in. "And that wasn't all?"

"No. But I cant explain it all. It would bring back to many tears, and memories." Sonny said, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I am sorry. I am sorry that I asked." Jessica apologized.

"No. You're my new friend. You deserve to know." Sonny forced a smile.

"Your forcing it aren't you?" Jessica asked. Already, Jessica knew Sonny. And It has been like an hour that they actually knew each other.

About an hour later, Jessica and Sonny were still talking. Sonny's phone rang. "Hello."

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Chad? What do you want? You lost that privileged! You're the one that decided that we shouldn't be friends. Ok! Were not friends anymore. And you know what? I had a huge love for you. But not anymore. Your ruined that with your lie. You could've just told me, and then say that you didn't want to say it. Or, tell me that you didn't want to say it anymore." Sonny cried.

"Sonny. I am an idiot. Please I love you. Come back." Chad pleaded.

"No! I am not coming back to you. I am here now. I have new friends. You and Tawni were good for a little while, but not anymore. Bye Chad." Sonny closed her phone, starting to bawl.

Jessica couldn't believe it. Sonny had a horrible life. And it starting like 2 or 3 days ago. Wow! "Sonny, you deserve better." Jessica smiled.

"No, I don't. They deserve me. I don't deserve them. I don't know what I did to, them. What I did with my life. It was moving so, smoothly. Until my birthday came along." Sonny cried, looking up to Jessica.

"Sonny. It wasn't your fault. Things happen for a reason. And maybe you weren't destined to be with Chad. Or have a friend like Tawni. I don't know. Maybe this will only go on for like a year. Who knows. Only god does." Jessica smiled.

"I don't know, Jessica. Maybe this is hw my life will be, forever." Sonny said, walking out of the room.

Meanwhile, Chad was at his house. Thinking. He was wrong. He was the one who drove Sonny away! And now she wouldn't even talk to him. He needed help. And the only person who, can help him, was her mom. But, he couldn't. He got into his car, and drove to Tawni's house. He knocked on the door, and waited patiently for her to answer. The door flew open. Showing Tawni's face.

"Chad! Come on in!" Tawni instructed. "So what is the problem today?" Tawni walked over to the couch.

"I need her back. I just don't know how to get her back." Chad said.

"Ok, well. First you need to find her. And force her to talk to you. That is the only way. Get underneath the problems, and yank them out. That is all I can help you with. But, it will take a while, to drive to her college. So I would start going of I were you." Tawni smiled, opening the door. Chad running out, into his car, and started driving. He drove an drove. He wasn't about to stop. That would mean that he didn't have as much time to convince Sonny to come back.

Chad finally got to Toronto. It was a long drive. Usually it would take like 2 a couple days to drive. But, this time, it barley took 24 hours. He knew what college she was at, and what of dorm she was in. He walked until he found her . He opened the door, walking in. He could see her.

"Sonny." Chad said, walking inside more.

"Chad! What the hell are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"I need you. You need me. Face it Sonny, your life has been hell since everything has happened. And, we need each other. To live. We will die." Chad said.

"I don't need you anymore. I have new friends." Jessica came. She paused, looking a thousand shades of red. They both looked at her, like she was crazy.

"Umm, Jess, can you give us a minute please?" Sonny asked.

Jessica nodded, running out of the room, slamming the door.

Now Chad and Sonny were talking, no yelling. They past through that. Chad decided it was time, he leant in, touching his lips with here's just slighting.

He left. Leaving Sonny flabbergasted. Did he just kiss me?

Sonny ran after him.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled. "Chad!" Chad finally stopped walking, and turned around.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sonny asked, catching up to him.

"Because, that was how I show that I am sorry." Chad explained.

"I accept." Sonny said, letting him kiss her again. And again, and again. Was this really happening?

Now, they were back in the room, and Jessica, once again walked in. And froze. "Jessica. It is ok. You can come in now."

Jessica looked at Sonny. Was she actually smiling.

"Are you ok?" Jessica said, walking into the room.

"I am awesome. Meet my boyfriend. Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad meet my new friend. Jessica." Sonny smiled. Chad stood up shaking Jessica's hand.

"Sonny can I talk to you outside please?" Jessica asked, walking to the hallway. Sonny followed her.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"He kissed me, and well, I took it. Simple." Sonny said, walking back into the room.

Was it going to stay like this? All wonderful? Having friends? Or, will it go back to being the worst life of all?


	6. The Breakup Tears

The next morning, Chad walked into Sonny's dorm room. He tip toed to her bed, trying not to wake either of them up. He didn't think that Jessica liked him all that much.

"Sonny." Chad whispered. He hated to disturb such a beautiful thing. Sonny lifted her head. And smiled. She kissed him softly.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early? I mean it is only 9 o-clock. And your already showered and dressed. Wow! Is this a special occasion?" Sonny smiled, getting out of bed.

"No, it is not a special occasion! I just wanted to get here early to take you our for a while, before your classes start." Chad smiled. "And before she wakes up."

"Hello, I have been up since 8. And I can here everything you are saying!" Jessica said from her pillow, making her sound like a dying horse.

"Go back to sleep, Jessica." Sonny smiled, then looked back up at her boyfriend.

Sonny got dressed, and her and Chad walked out the door.

"Don't be late for, class, Sonny!" Jessica called right before Sonny shut the door.

The young couple walked down, the streets. Older couples just looking at them, in teary eyes. Sonny and Chad were enjoying this. There first real date. And they were just soaking it in. Walking hand in hand, down the streets. Watching people obsess over, them - or Chad.

Finally, about an hour later, Chad brought Sonny back to her dorm. Where Jessica was stressing out.

Chad left, and Sonny ran over to Jessica.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Umm, well, nothing it is hard to explain. Lets go to class!" Jessica stuttered. She ran out of the room, leaving a track of things falling out of her purse. They were cut out pieces of magazine? Why did Jessica have little cut out pieces of magazine?

Sonny picked up on piece and another, it had Chad's face on it. The other had another girl? And he was kissing her?

When was this magazine made? All Sonny could feel is hurt, and betrayal!

Sonny stomped off to class.

And there sat Jessica. Sonny ran over to her.

"Jessica! Why didn't you tell me? When was the magazine made?" Sonny asked, feeling the tears start to fall.

"This months addition. I didn't know how to tell you. And I didn't want to hurt you. You seemed so, happy. And when you came you were all sulky. And I didn't want that to happen again." Jessica explained.

"And you would rather me be more hurt then now, if I would have found out later?" Sonny asked, still feeling the whole in her heart by that cheater, no good boyfriend of her's.

"I don't know. But I am sorry. I should have told you. I was under so much shock. I don't know why I cut up the magazine, I probably didn't want you to see it.. But look were that got us." Jessica said.

"It isn't your fault. It is Chad's. He is gonna have to come up with a very good lie to make me believe him this time." Sonny sighed. "I cant believe he lied! I thought he was better than that. But I guess I thought wrong."

Jessica could feel Sonny's pain. And she felt so sorry for her. Why was it always the girls who got hurt? And not the guys? I mean they are usually the ones to make the problem, or issue, and they are never to be the one to get hurt! And even when it is the girls who make the problem the girls still get hurt worse then guys. Like why is that?

Sonny and Jessica walked back from History. When they got stopped by Chad.

"Hey, Sonny. I have been looking for you everywhere! I told you to come find me after your class. Is everything ok?" Chad asked.

"No, Chad. Nothing is ok! And don't even ask me why I am angry! Because you should know!" Sonny said, starting to walk again.

Chad stopped her. "What did I do?"

"What did you do? I don't know, Chad. Maybe your cheating on me, with a different girl! Did you ever think of that?" Sonny yelled.

"What? I am not cheating on you. Where did you hear that?" Chad said, then he looked at Jessica. "Did Jessica tell you? Seriously, I know you don't like me, but get in with mine and Sonny's relationship, that is just low!" Chad yelled.

"Chad, it wasn't Jessica! I saw you kissing another girl in a magazine. And don't tell me that was before we were dating because it was this months addition and it is the beginning of the month!" Sonny said.

"I didn't kiss another girl. I promise. Please, Sonny believe me." Chad begged.

"No, I thought you were different from every other actor, but your not. Your like every other big Hollywood actor. Stupid, and annoying. But most of all, horrible! You, big Hollywood actors don't care for other peoples feeling's! Only your own. Were done!" Sonny cried. Her and Jessica walked away.

When Sonny, And Jessica got back into their dorm, Sonny ran to her bed. And started to bawl. Jessica couldn't help to see her friend like this. It was agony. And she couldn't just leave her, like this. She just didn't know what to do!

"Sonny I know it hurts now, but it will get better soon. I promise." Jessica said, sitting beside a crying Sonny..

"Have you ever had a boyfriend that did something wrong? It never gets better. You will always have that little whole in your heart. And if you get back together with him, it will get a little bit better but when you break up again, the whole with be huge bigger then before." Sonny cried.

"You have to show him that your not sad. He will just keep coming back if he see's that your suffering. "Trust me, when your ex see's that your suffering they will do all in there power to get you back. And you don't want to do that. You need to show him that your having the time of your life, and that you don't want him back." Jessica told Sonny.

"I don't know, Jessica. He wont ever stop even if I am not suffering. He is different. He doesn't give up. At least when he loves someone, he doesn't." Sonny sighed. "Did I make a mistake, by breaking up with him?"

"No, he made the mistake by kissing another girl." Jessica smiled. "You can find another guy that you like better."

"I don't think I can. Chad, he was special. He made me feel special. And I remember every single moment, I have had with him. Ever since the first day of kindergarten. When we first met. Ever since we had been best of friends. And then the friendship turned into love, and not it is all over. The friendship, and the love. I am not ready to make that sacrifice." Sonny said, to Jessica. "What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"I cant let him get away that easily. Breaking up, is the worst thing I could do. But, getting him to pay for what he has done, and the maybe getting back together is better. I am getting my man back!" Sonny smiled, running out of the door before Jessica could stop her.

Sonny finally found Chad, walking aimlessly, around the school.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled. Chad turned around.

He ran over to Sonny.

"Were not back together, your paying me back. I decided that it wasn't a good punishment to break up with you. So your paying me back." Sonny said. But she couldn't help herself but to kiss him.


End file.
